Little Rock Hates Numbers
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: Little Rock hates numbers. She has a crush on the southern talking, zombie head bashing, man, no one other than: Tallahassee.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'ZOMBIELAND.'**

* * *

Little Rock hates numbers.

He's all she thinks about. But the one barrier between haunts her endlessly. That horrible number.

_35. _

Two digits can make all of the difference.

_14. _

They were in a post-apocalyptic era in time, and she's worried about numbers. _Haha. Before now, I couldn't care less.. But now. _

A big snore interrupts her thoughts.

She cracks a smiles, and turns to see her face, with a smirk on it. "Jeez Louise, Tallahassee can't be more annoying." Little Rock smiled, but silently curses at her sister. _He's perfect. _

Columbus awoke with a start, but quickly relaxed.

"Hey Little Rock, Wichita." They both nodded in response.

Columbus stretched his arms out, and yawned, knocking Tallahassee's hat off of his head. Little Rock shot Columbus a glare, earning a glare from her sister, and earning a 35% punch from Tallahassee.

Columbus groaned, and said, "Well, Mr. Sunshine, I'm glad to see that you're awake." Wichita scoffed.

"Come on, can't a man get some rest 'round here?" Tallahassee groaned, and stretched.

Little Rock said, "We're gonna stop at the next exit. I need some more jerky, and I assume you want to see if there's any twinkies left."

About thirty minutes later, they pulled into Walmart, and loaded themselves with weapons. Wichita, being the girly girl she is, she chose a crowbar and a pistol. It had been news to Tallahassee and Columbus. They had found Wichita going through a rack of short skirts, and high heels when they had stopped at a shopping center to recollect clothes. Columbus wasn't very sad, actually, he was the opposite. It meant that his masculinity built. Tallahassee, being the biker kinda guy, he chose his banjo, his all-time favorite AK-47, and pliers. Columbus, being the always-prepared guy, he chose a pistol, machete, and a small pocket knife. Little Rock, also being a new-found tomboy, which really surprised Columbus, chose a French late 18th century pistol, AK-74, and a machete, that was tied next to her waist.

"You ready?" Columbus asked. Everyone nodded.

Tallahassee turned to Little Rock.

"Why are so damn stubborn to use some ole' fancy pistol? It's old and rusted." Little Rock narrowed her eyes.

"Bet I can take down more zombies with my pistol, than your sweet, old, polished AK-47." Tallahassee met her gaze, before saying, "You're on. Just don't come cryin' to me when ya git beat." Little Rock just smirked.

They all walked into the store, and Tallahassee started to play his banjo.

A over-weight zombie came towards Tallahassee. He smiled, and pulled his AK-47, and aimed to shoot, but some one already took the zombie down.

Little Rock smiled. She had shot the zombie with her pistol, using only one bullet.

"Little Rock, one, Tallahassee zero." Little Rock smirked in triumph, and Tallahassee growled.

"That's only one, just wait." Little Rock just shook her head lightly.

There were three zombies coming from three directions. Little Rock and Tallahassee shared a mischievous glance. Little Rock aimed her pistol to one, killing it instantly, and then another, but the last zombie... Tallahassee had already shot.

Upon seeing that Tallahassee had already shot _her _zombie. It was Little Rock's turn to growl.

"Ha," Tallahassee grinned, making it extremely hard for Little Rock to maintain her angry posture.

"Come on, Little Rock, it's not like they're not any more zombies in the world. Let's just some friggin' food, and get on the road. Unlike you guys, I am not equipped to kill zombies 24/7."

Little Rock interjected, "You're right. I want some jerky." Little Rock walked towards the packaged meat section, and rummaged threw the meat.

She mumbled to herself, "Can't a girl find some jerky 'round here?"

Wichita and Columbus scoured every aisle, looking for some sort of food that wasn't expired. Tallahassee was having a hissy fit because, once again, there were no twinkies.

"Jesus, Tallahassee. Could you act just a tad more mature? 'Cause right now, you're acting all childish," Wichita stated.

* * *

Little Rock grabbed a pack of jerky, and tore it open. She took a stick of it out, and bit into it.

"That hits that spot." There was a sudden rumble behind her. She turned to see a zombie, about three times the size of the others she had ever seen, at the end of the aisle.

She dropped her jerky, and grabbed her pistol. She shot it's head once, and then twice, and then three times. She started to get worried, so she got her AK-74. She shot it once, and then twice, and then three times with no luck. She didn't want to scream, mainly because she wanted to take the ruthless zombie down by herself. She grabbed her four-foot long machete. She swung, and hit his stomach, but it made no move to back down. She swung several more areas, but every place was so fat, it protected it's dead skin.

She put her machete in her belt, and began to run to the opposite end of the aisle.

"Wichita, Columbus, Tallahassee!?" She yelled, looking up and down the aisles. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the zombie chasing her. Without looking, she suddenly bumped into something rock hard. She fell to the floor. She heard a few gun shots, and then dead silence. Little Rock opened her eyes to see Tallahassee, spitting on the zombies undead body.

Little Rock let out a breath of relief, and shakily stood. Tallahassee glanced over to Little Rock.

"This one was a tough one, I'll give you that." Little Rock just nodded. She walked over to Tallahassee, but slipped. Tallahassee caught her before she hit the floor; the only thing Little Rock remembered from that moment was how his heat radiated off of him, and onto her.

Wichita and Columbus arrived, and gasped.

"Thank goodness you're okay! When I heard you scream, I was so scared." Wichita exclaimed.

The four of them looked around for more food, and found a few bags of chips, water bottles, and a few packages of unexpired bread.

They made their way to the car, and unloaded their weapons.

Tallahassee drove, with Little Rock in the passenger seat, and Columbus and Wichita in the back.

Little Rock dozed off.

_Little Rock turns around to see the same zombie that chased her. She reached for her weapons, but didn't get it in time. Before she could run, the zombie grabs her, and bites into her neck. _

She woke with a start, startling Tallahassee.

They were silent for a couple of minutes, but Tallahassee decided to break it.

"What was yer' dream 'bout?" Little Rock looked over to Tallahassee.

"Getting bit." He nodded, in understatement.

Before Little Rock could help it, a few tears shed. Tallahassee noticed, and pulled over.

"Come 'ere," he put an arm around her, and held her until she composed herself again.

She said, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to soak your shirt." Tallahassee shook his head.

"No 'blem."

Tallahassee continued to drive.

"Um, do you mind if I give it a shot?" Tallahassee raised his eyebrow.

"Ya ever driven 'fore?" She shook her head.

"No, but I'm sure I'll learn fast." Tallahassee groaned, and pulled over. They swapped places, and fixed the seat.

Tallahassee laughed at how she could barely reach the pedals. She grumbled.

"C'mon, princess, if ya cain't reach the pedals, ya sure as hell cain't 'drive." She stuck her tongue out; secretly liking her new nickname.

"It's not my fault I'm short." She buckled up, and looked at him expectantly.

"What? Drive, we don't have all day." She sighed.

"I'm not moving until you buckle up." He laughed, and said, "It's the zombie 'pocalypse, and ya worry 'bout seat belts." He continued to laugh, but she huffed.

"Buckle the f*** up. Even if it is the zombie apocalypse, many people have died from not buckling their seat belts up." Tallahassee groaned.

"Fine." She smiled with victory, and started to drive.

After about an hour, she looked over at a sleeping Tallahassee. She smiled, thinking about how pleasant he looked when he slept. She checked the gas meter, and saw that it was low.

She waited a few exits until she saw a gas station. She pulled into the station, and got out. She closed the door carefully, making sure that she didn't wake Columbus, Wichita, and Tallahassee up.

She siphoned some gas, and put it in the car. She grabbed her pistol and machete, and then entered the station.

She walked down the aisles, and grabbed a few bags of jerky. She walked up to the counter, and broke the glass that held hunting knifes. She put some knives in the back of her jeans, and reached over to get a pack of jerky, but heard rustling behind her.

She grabbed her pistol, and turned around, aiming the gun at Tallahassee's head.

"Damn, lil' girl, you gonna blow of my head one of these days." She frowned.

"I'm not little." He scoffed.

"How tall 'er ya?" She huffed.

"4'7." Tallahassee laughed.

"Then in my book, you're lil'." Little shuddered. _How in the world is he going to accept that a 'little girl' loves him?_

"Then how tall are you?" Tallahassee smirked.

"6'4. Not really helpin' 'yer case, tryin' 'ter tell me 'yer not lil'."

Little Rock growled, walking past Tallahassee, and to the car. She opened the passenger door, and buckled up. Tallahassee followed behind her, and asked, "Aren't ya gonna drive? 'Least they're no cops ta get ya, sayin' 'yer too short."

She punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up, and drive."

They drove for a little longer, but then pulled into a motel.

"'Figured we should git some sleep."

She nodded, and moved to wake Wichita and Columbus up.

"Hey, Little Rock. Are we sleeping here for the night?" Little Rock nodded, and grabbed her weapons.

Little Rock and Tallahassee went to clean out one of the rooms, and waited for Wichita and Columbus.

"We'll take the couch. Y'all have been the ones driving; you guys take the bed. Columbus and I can share the couch." Wichita grinned, and Little Rock made a puking sound.

"Please, spare me the details." Little rock walked over to the bed, and took her shoes off. Wichita rolled her eyes, and left with Columbus to do things God knows what.

Tallahassee laughed, and toppled on the bed.

After a few minutes, Little Rock knew that he had fallen asleep. She sighed contently, and soon fell asleep beside him.

* * *

Little woke up, in Tallahassee arms. Her head lay on his chest, and her right arm sprawled across his stomach. She felt his hand laying on top of her waist.

She couldn't believe what position that she was in. She had never been in such an intimate position. Her breath started to pick up, and she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She relished in the feeling of his touch. She started to draw different patterns on his chest with her index finger.

After a few minutes, she felt him tense, and knew he was awake. She stopped tracing, and stood completely still. She knew that he had felt her finger.

Before he could say anything, she hopped out of the bed, slipped her shoes on, grabbed her weapons, and left the room before Tallahassee could blink.

He grumbled, and sat up. He put his shoes on, and grabbed his gun. Wichita and Columbus were loading the Hummer with their weapons, but he couldn't find Little Rock.

He walked up to Wichita and asked, "Do ya know where Lil' Rock went?" Wichita shook her head, but gestured for them to talk privately.

"I saw the little episode that occurred this morning. She's liked you for a while now, Tallahassee. I'm not exactly encouraging the relationship, but I think you need to sort out your feelings real soon before she completely loses it." Wichita walked off to siphon gas, leaving Tallahassee in his thoughts.

Little Rock walked towards that car, and said, "Wichita, I found some more weapons in the motel's office."

Wichita smiled, and said, "Any ammo?" Little Rock smiled, and nodded. She handed over the bag.

Once they had everything in the car, Little Rock got up in the passenger seat, with Tallahassee and Columbus in the back, and Wichita driving.

They drove for awhile with tension in the air. They came across a mini-mart, and decided to raid it, because they were low on food.

The four of them grabbed their weapons, and went into the mart. There were three zombies that Little Rock shot down easily.

They split up, and went to find food. Little Rock got some jerky, and some chips. She went to catch up with the group, but came face to face with a zombie. She needed to burn of some steam, so she grabbed her crowbar, and smashed it's brain out.

Even after it was dead, she kept on hitting it with the crowbar. Tallahassee rounded the corner, and saw Little Rock. She threw the crowbar on the ground, and walked away, not noticing Tallahassee.

They all met up at the car, with Little Rock and Tallahassee in the front, and Columbus and Wichita in the back.

After a few hours, Wichita and Columbus fell asleep, leaving Little Rock and Tallahassee to deal with unresolved issues.

Tallahassee groaned, knowing Little Rock was avoiding eye contact.

"Lil' Rock, we're gonna to have to talk." She looked over, still avoiding eye contact.

"Talk about what?" He sighed, and pulled the car over, and put it on brake.

"This mornin'." This time, Little Rock groaned, and said, "We are not having this conversation right now."

"Yes, we are. We need to sort this out." Little Rock grumbled, and opened the door open, and hopped out. She walked away from the car, with Tallahassee following.

Tallahassee caught up, and reached for her hand. She yanked it back and seethed, "Don't touch me."

After a few minutes of silence, she said, "If you want to solve this problem, answer me. Do you find me attractive?"

Tallahassee sighed, and re-adjusted his hat.

"I find you attractive on certain levels." She scoffed.

"On certain levels? It's a yes or no kind of question." Tallahassee huffed.

"Yes. 'Yer attractive. But 'yer 'nly fourteen, Lil' Rock. I'm thirty five." She just smiled, and walked up to him. She stood on the tip of her toes, and and gently pressed her lips against his. After a few seconds, she pulled back, but he brought her back up to his lips, holding her by her back. He roughly kissed her, and ran his tongue across her lips, asking her for entrance. She was about to ask what he wanted, but he plunged his tongue in her mouth, exploring it, and making her moan. She moved her hand up to caress his cheek, but they were interrupted by Wichita.

"Tallahassee? Little Rock?" The two of them broke apart for air, and looked at Wichita, who was looking for them. When Little Rock looked into Tallahassee's eyes, they were no long bright blue; they were clouded with a dark blue tint.

The two walked up the hill, and saw Wichita.

"Hey, where were y'all?" Tallahassee was the first to speak.

He cleared his throat and said, "We thought we saw a house about a mile up the road, but we were wrong."

Wichita nodded. The three of them went back to the car, and boarded it.

Wichita drove, with Tallahassee in the back, and Little Rock in the front.

Once Wichita knew that Tallahassee was asleep, she started to laugh. Little Rock looked over at her questioningly.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you actually think I would buy y'all's story. I'm happy for you. You had your first kiss."

Little Rock grinned ear to ear.

"I know. It was amazing. I'm not experienced, so when we kissed, I was completely oblivious."

The two of them laughed, not know that Tallahassee had heard everything they had said.

_First f***ing kiss. Goddammit. _

* * *

After a while, Wichita switched with Tallahassee.

When Tallahassee knew that both Wichita and Columbus were asleep, he pulled the car over to the side of the road, and turned to Little Rock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Little Rock was confused.

"Tell you what?" Tallahassee scoffed, and looked out into the open road.

"You had 'yer first f***ing kiss with me, Lil' Rock. I don't even know 'yer real name! I don't why 'yer so obsessive about f***in' seat belts!" Little Rock's eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Wichita and I didn't lose our family to the outbreak; we lost them to a f***ing wreck. My dad took his seat belt off to reach for the cd that had fallen on the ground." After a few moments, Tallahassee was able to respond.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry I-." He was cut off by Little Rock.

"Drive." Tallahassee sighed.

"Little Rock, I-." Little Rock let the tears fall.

"Dammit, drive!" Tallahassee sighed, and started the car.

The next few hours were full of awkward tension. Little Rock didn't want to deal with the problem at hand, but she also didn't want to go back to being in the 'friend zone' with Tallahassee.

Little Rock huffed in anger, and started to clean her guns. Tallahassee chuckled, and grabbed her French revolver from her.

"What the hell?" Tallahassee stopped the car, and started to clean the gun for Little Rock.

"You were 'bout to blow your head off, lil' girl." Little Rock scoffed.

"I don't need your help." She turned her head in the opposite direction.

Tallahassee grumbled, and said, "Okay; what ever you say."

They arrived at a hotel, making Wichita and Columbus stand on guard since they had slept the entire way.

When Tallahassee was getting ready for bed, Little Rock slipped out unnoticed.

When Tallahassee exited the shower, he cursed silently, and threw on his old clothes.

"Where the f*** is Little Rock?" He left the room, asking where she was.

"I think she went up to the roof." Tallahassee nodded at Wichita, and ran up the stairs.

He saw Little Rock sitting on the roof, watching the stars come out.

"There you are! Do you know how many zombies could of taken you out?" Little Rock shook her head and kept her eyes trained on the sky. Tallahassee groaned, and sat by her.

"You know I wasn't tryin' to be mean today, right?" Little smiled a little, and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." After a few minutes, Little Rock huffed and faced Tallahassee.

"You were right. I-." Tallahassee cut her off.

"No, I-." Little sighed in annoyance, and continued.

"Wait, and let me say what I want to say," Tallahassee nodded, "Well, you were absolutely right today. I-I shouldn't have told you about my parents; and for that, I'm sorry. But, I also figured that if you really want to know the girl's name that had her first kiss with you, then you should know," Tallahassee's breath hitched, "Anna."

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a two-shot... Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'ZOMBIELAND.'**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

It has been three years since Little Rock had told Tallahassee her name; Anna. After that, he had confessed his real name too; Joel. Little Rock had never imagined that his name would be Joel; she thought he was a Woody or Tommy.

It has been three years since Wichita had announced her pregnancy. The night she had announced it, it was the same night Little Rock and Tallahassee had their first fight. That was also the same night they had given into their deepest desires.

It has been two years since Wichita had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Little Rock had trouble containing her happiness for her sister; nearly crushing Wichita in the biggest hug she could muster.

It has been one year since Kyle, Wichita and Columbus' son's first birthday. They had thrown the biggest party they could; taking Kyle to his first Carnival. Little Rock and Tallahassee had killed every zombie in there a few days before, and made sure no zombies were there during Kyle's birthday. Little Rock had transformed into the perfect aunt, spoiling Kyle as if he was her own child. Tallahassee took notice to that, and began to worry.

It has been one year since Tallahassee confronted Little Rock about having children, and if she wanted any. The conversation ended with Little Rock crying on the ground.

_Little Rock sat on the bed, cradling Kyle in her arms, singing a children's lullaby. She smiled contently, putting him in the cozy bed she had put together for him. _

_Tallahassee appeared in the doorway, and cleared his throat. Little Rock shushed him, and stood. She walked out of the doorway, and looked up at Tallahassee. _

_"Yes?" Tallahassee closed the door that lead to Kyle, and faced Little Rock with worry in his eyes. _

_"What's the matter, Joel?" Tallahassee loved it when she called him by Joel. He fixed his hat, not making eye contact. _

_"Now you have me worried; what's-?" He shushed her. _

_"No, you don't need to be worried. I'm just... I'm wondering where we stand?" Little Rock was taken back by that question. _

_The group had found another group a few months back. One woman, Sharon, in the group had grown particularly interested in Tallahassee,and flirted with him; even in front of Little Rock. The 'new' group didn't know of their relationship; Little Rock still resented the lady, even though she didn't know he wasn't available. _

_"Is this about Sharon? I'm okay with telling her that we're-." Tallahassee cut her off, appalled at the idea. _

_"No! I'm 'jus seein' the way you are with lil' Kyle, and... and I was wonderin' if you want want one of 'em of 'yer own." Little Rock stood still not willing herself to answer. _

_She was still only seventeen; barely legal in a few states. She wanted children, but she didn't want them to grow up in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. _

_"I-I want children, it's just I don't want them to grow up around... this!" She felt a few tears slip. Tallahassee enveloped her in her arms, shushing her cries. _

It has only been one year since Little Rock caught Sharon and Tallahassee kissing. She had opened on of the hotel room's doors, and caught Sharon all over him. Tallahassee ran after Little Rock, begging for her to understand that Sharon was the one that pursued him. That night, they announced their relationship; making most of the new people shocked. Only Sharon was the one that made a big deal out of it.

_"For Christ's sake! She is only a child! You could be her father!" Little Rock squeezed his hand, not wanting him to believe Sharon's hurtful words. _

_"I love him, and he loves me! In case you haven't noticed, Sharon, we have no laws or regulations right now! We live in the f***ing zombie apocalypse!" _

_Sharon bantered the entire night, but was finally shushed by Tallahassee. _

_"You will not tell us about we can or cain't do! If you cain't accept our 'lationship, you can 'git the f*** outta 'ere!" _

It has been a year and two months since Wichita told them she was pregnant again.

It has been a year since they found a group of scientists that were looking for a cure.

It has been a year since they had found a vaccine.

It has been a year since Tallahassee said two words that will change their lives forever.

_"Marry me." _

It has only been nine months since Little Rock also said two words that would change their lives forever.

_"I'm pregnant." _

* * *

**A/N: I love this ending; it made me cry when I wrote it. ;) **

**Please review!**


End file.
